


As the Storm and the Lightning

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Rings and Words [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fic, The One Ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel takes up the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Storm and the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avanti_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/gifts).



> Written 2/15/15 for [avanti_90](http://avanti_90.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _[LotR, Galadriel takes up the Ring](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4111843#cmt4111843)_.

She ends the war. She ends all the wars: the cities of Men burn with the molten blood of the earth; the halls of the Dwarves collapse and grind their bones to dust; the sylvan exile of the Elves ends, as it began, in kinslaying; and so, too, she comes for the Orcs, the Ents, the halflings and wizards and even the Eldest himself; no people and no hidden fastness escape her gift of peace.

And when she is done, when she casts herself into Mount Doom and takes the Third Age with her, no voice is heard in all the empty, blood-drenched lands from Mordor to the sea: no sound save rain on heaps of sun-bleached bone, and the wind running fingers through new-grown fields of flowers.


End file.
